Hilo:Ndres-007/@comment-25118556-20150530050538/@comment-26437885-20150530070812
Zuri 27 estas a muy buena edad para comenzar solo hay varias cosas a saber .. esto es de constancia ezfuerzo y ganas de superarse a si mismo ---Mi gusto per este medio al igual que tu siempre lo habia tenido solo que mi hermana principalmente fue una persona que me ayudo a entrar a el kung fu panda es una pelicula muy rica en cuanto a universo personajes storyboard trama comedia secuela emociones que te genera ... yo quiero dedicarme a el arte digital profecionalmente tal cual como mi hermana mayor actualmente lo hace en reconocidos estudios ... me dijo que estudiara la anatomia de los personajes y su composicion como una practica para aprender como son los pasos para un personaje yo escogi la pelicula de kfp los programas que uso son adobe photoshop ps6 con una wacom intuos pen and touch tablet para poder dibujar en ese programa ... (el photoshop lo puedes conseguir gratis pero si es vital tener una digitalizadora para poder dibujar en el esta ronda los60 y 80 dolares .....thumb|left y por ahora no es animacion es solo el art desing (eso es lo que se hace antes de una pelicula primero se dibujan l,os personajes y esenarios luego se storyborardean y despues se pasa a la animacion yo estoy practicando apenas el primer paso este estudio funciona para poder generar es ahabilidad de saber como paso a paso se compone una pelicula animada en este momento ya estoy enfocandome en los paisajes y el realismo de esta peli pero aun no termino esa ilustracion (todas las imagenes las he echo yo mismo como practicas :sketches: de un personaje ) (nada es calcado solo uso referencias visyales de el libro the art of kung fu panda 2) como ya te dije el fin de esta practica es desarrollar esa perspectiva de como se genera desde lo mas simple una ecena o un dialogo de una pelicula ...thumb|left|330px thumb|left|188px si bien yo habia visto kung fu panda en 2008 cuando tenia 12 años asi que aun no tenia el gusto por lo que iba a estudiar ... en 2011 salio kung fu panda 2 y nunca fui a verla al cine aun cuando si quise ... la vida me fue llevando a el medio de el arte digital ... recorde que jamaz habia visto la pelicula de kung fu panda 2 por lo cual la descargue y la vi ... apenas hace 7 dias ... toda una sensacion me genero esa pelicula y como mi hermana me habia dejado este proyecto (tarea por asi decirlo ) de estudiar una secuela de peliculas yo tenia planeado hacer de como entrenar a tu dragon pero el haber visto kfp2 solo hizo cambiar mi opinion ya que cuenta con paisajes muy buenos para practicar los personajes son complejos pero no tan dificiles y sobre todo tiene una historia muy bien planeada ...gracias a que vi kung fu panda 2 empece a buscar informacion para esta practica que actualmente ando haciendo lo cual me llevo a esta wiki para eso yo ya habia visto 3 veces la pelicula de kfp1 y 5 la de kfp2 ese mismo dia para estudiar los esenarios las coreografias la luz los juegos de camara la anatomia de los personajes y al encontrar este wiki no solo me ayudo para seguir con mi estudio si no que aparte ya me habia traumado xD por asi decirlo, me hize fan con esta secuela de kung fu panda .... por lo cual no solo me esta sirviendo para practicar en este medio de el arte digital sino que aparte ya me atrapo lo bonito de estas peliculas y me hizo parte de esta comunidad por eso es que ahora lo que comenzo como una practica de dibujo digital paso a ser u fanatismo a estas peliculas :D entre mis proyectos estan pronto abrir un canal de youtube dedicado al arte si bien yo no me considero alguien que en este momento sea un exelente artista al contrario apenas voy comenzando en esto y quiero crecer mi talento pero aun asi siento que es bueno compartir todos los conocimientos que mi hermana que ya es alguien profeciuonal me pasa a mi ... y yo poderlo pasar a otras personas thumb|396pxthumb|374pxthumb|400px|sketching paz interior :dthumb|388pxthumb|378px|po sketch